Most of the conventional operation systems have an AutoRun mechanism. However, they only support an AutoRun function of a specific file in an optical disk or a host disk. For example, while an optical disk is inserted into an optical disk drive of a host computer, WINDOWS 98 (an operation system developed by Microsoft) sends an inquiry command to the disk coupled thereto so as to obtain a status thereof based on a related protocol (such as MMC3, and SCSI), thereby identifying and configuring the disk based on the obtained status. The operation system will further inquire the disk whether the optical disk is inserted into the drive when the identification and configuration of the disk is completed. If the answer is yes, the operation system will read out files stored in the optical disk. If there is an AutoRun configuration file in the root directory of the optical disk, the operation system will, first of all, process the AutoRun configuration file to find out a specific file according to the related protocol under which the AutoRun configuration file follows, and then execute the specific file. In the process of executing the specific file, the operation system can also read data from the optical disk.
The AutoRun configuration file has a uniform file name, “autorun.inf”, in most operation systems. The name and icon of the specific file to be executed are saved in the AutoRun configuration file. The operation system can find out and execute the specific file by means of the above information.
With the rapid evolution of the computer technology, semiconductor storage devices have become more and more popular due to the unique characters thereof. However, until now, no methods have been disclosed to activate the AutoRun mechanism of an operation system in a host computer by using semiconductor storage devices so that a specific file can be automatically executed.